Sweet Surprises
by huge sg1 fan
Summary: S/J established. Sam is sick in the infirmary so Jack decides to make a surprise visit. Just him and their five year old daughter, Grace. Sorry I'm not very good at summeries. Please read and review


**Sweet Surprises**

**a/n: **This is just my second story but I'm really starting to get into this writing thing. So there may be more to come from me in the future. You never know. Please review and let me know what you think.

Jack stretched out his hand to bring Sam closer to him but she wasn't there. He sat up as reality started coming back to him. Sam was in the infirmary. She had come down with a severe case of the flu and had been in there for three days. She should get to come home soon.

He had went and visited her yesterday and she had had a pretty rough day. He figured he'd take Grace to see her today.

Jack got out of bed and went in search of the little girl. He found her still in bed. He stood in the doorway as he watched her rub the sleep out of her eyes and slowly come awake.

"Good morning sunshine." he said.

"Morning daddy." she replied with one of her megawatt smiles, those she defiantly got from her mother.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat." he said. That got her moving and out of bed.

After they got done eating breakfast Jack said, "How would you like to go see mommy today?"

"I'd love to!"

"Well go get changed and we'll go, ok."

"Ok." she said and dashed out of the kitchen and up to her room to change.

On the way to the SGC, Jack thought he better remind Grace to be careful around mommy because she was still a little sick.

"Grace, remember you can't run and jump on mommy, she's still sick. Ok."

"Ok daddy. I won't."

"You have to be quite too, ok."

"Ok," she said, "are we almost there?"

"Almost." he replied.

* * *

Before they went to see Sam, Jack figured he'd take Grace to see her Uncle Danny first.

Not surprisingly, when they got to Daniel's lab he had his nose stuck in a book. "Care for some visitors?" Jack said.

Startled, Daniel looked up from his book and seen Jack and Grace standing in his doorway. "Sure" he said.

"Uncle Daniel, I've missed you." Grace said as she ran to give him a hug.

"I've missed you too." he said as he picked her up and sat her on the table, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see mommy."

"Really?" he said as he looked at Jack.

"She had a bad day yesterday. I figured seeing Grace would make her feel better." Jack said.

Daniel turned back to Grace, "Well I'm sure seeing you would make her very happy and make her feel a whole lot better."

They talked for a few minutes then Jack said, "We'll we better go. Tell him bye Grace."

"Bye Uncle Daniel. I love you." she said.

"I love you too Grace. I'll try to stop by and see you sometime, ok." Daniel said.

"Ok"

"Bye Daniel"

"Bye Jack"

* * *

"Do you remember what I told you, Grace?"

"Yes. To be quite and to not run and jump on mommy."

"That's right."

When they reached the infirmary, Grace immediately spotted Sam and ran to her bed. When Jack got to the bed Grace whispered, "she's asleep daddy."

"Well why don't you lay down with her." he said.

"Could I really?"

"If you promise to be very still and very quite." Jack said.

"I promise."

Jack picked her up and placed her next to her mother. Then he pulled up a chair and was asleep within thirty minutes. When he woke up, an hour and a half later, Sam was still asleep and Grace was almost asleelp.

"I'm going to go and visit. I'll be back in a little while. If you need anything ask one of the nurses, ok." Jack said.

"Ok"

"You stay right here next to mommy."

"I promise I won't go anywhere."

"Good. I'll be back later." he kissed her on the forehead and left.

* * *

When Sam awoke, two hours later, Grace was asleep in her arms. Grace must have felt her move because she started waking up.

"Hey there sweetie," Sam said, "what are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you."

"Well I'm glad you did," she smiled and kissed her cheek, "where's your daddy?"

"I don't know, he told me to stay here with you. He said he would be back in a little while."

"Ok, I guess we'll just have to wait until he comes back."

Jack had been standing there watching them for about five minutes and thought he should make his presence known. "Glad to see that your finally awake." he said from the doorway.

They both looked up when they heard his voice. "Yes, awake and feeling much better." Sam said.

"Well that's good to hear. She didn't wake you did she?" referring to Grace.

"No, but it was a nice surprise to wake up to."

"Glad you liked it. We thought we would just stop by and see how you were doing." Jack said.

"How very thoughtful." Sam said.

They sat there and talked for hours until Jack looked up at the clock and it was almost eight o' clock.

"Well look at the time. I guess we should be getting home it's almost Grace's bedtime."

"Do we have to leave daddy?"

"Yes, honey. I'm sorry but it's time to go. Tell mommy goodnight and goodbye."

Grace gave Sam a big hug and kiss then said, "Goodbye mommy. Sleep tight." She gave Sam another hug and kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. I'll see you soon."

As Grace got down off of the bed, Jack went over and gave Sam a goodbye kiss. "See you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too." They shared another loving kiss. "Thanks for stopping by it was a nice surprise."

"You know I'll be here for you. Always."

"I know."

"Goodbye mommy." Grace said as they were walking out the door.

"Goodbye."

As they left Sam thought about how wonderful her family was. She had the best family in the entire world. And with that thought in her mind, she fell aslelep with a smile on her face. Eager to see her family again the next day.

**The End**

**Please review. I want to know what you think. Hate it or love it. Let me know.**


End file.
